


The sun will rise, and we will try again

by Thestarontheleft



Category: Bandom, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarontheleft/pseuds/Thestarontheleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short thing where Patrick's in hospital and Pete refuses to leave. It's cute, might add to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this, not sure - let me know if you want me to!

The boy with the dark hair curled around a pale, fragile version of his boyfriend. That’s how the nurse found them anyway. She walked in and had a double take, staring with a smile breaking out at Pete, who was lying on top of the blanket with his face buried in the blonde hair and his arm over Patrick’s chest, defending him from the rest of the world. He still had his shoes on. 

The monitor would blink every so often, but neither of the boys stirred. Patrick was on his back, his frame skinny and weak compared to the other boy draped over him. His head lolled to his right, his right hand dangling out of the bed with a drip attached, his breathing more erratic than Pete’s. The nurse approached quietly, padding over to touch Pete’s arm, but his eyes opened before she reached him. He didn’t move, just looked at her with a resigned expression. The nurse raised her eyebrows and flicked her eyes to the door, but Pete shook his head slightly and pulled Patrick into him even more. She tapped her nails on the monitor before nodding decisively and heading back towards the door. 

Pete lifted his head up slightly in surprise, staring at her as she walked towards the door. "Two minutes" she mouthed at Pete, who laid his head back into Patrick’s. As the nurse turned out into the hallway, Pete sighed. He pulled his arm away from Patrick and sat up. Still half-sitting he looked at Patrick’s face, pushing the hair away from his eyes and rubbing them blearily. He stared at Patrick before swinging himself off the bed gently, standing up and pulling a hoodie over his head. As his eyes emerge he noticed Patrick was awake and smiling at him slightly. 

“What are you doing up?” Pete asked, whispering. Patrick shrugged.

“Don’t want you to leave without me knowing” he uttered. Pete sighed.

“I’ll be back tomorrow”. Patrick just looked at him.

“yeah, but…” he muttered uncomfortably. Pete blinked hard before lying down next to Patrick again, his hands folded over his chest.

“You’re not going anywhere without me next to you” Pete whispered harshly. Patrick chuckled dryly. 

“Sorry, I don’t control that stuff” he said as he turned his head to the left, his face inches away from Pete’s. They stayed this way for a minute or so, and a small amount of light from the window inched into the room. 

“I’m not leaving” Pete said stubbornly as the nurse walked back into the room. She sighed and pressed a button on the wall somewhere. Pete suddenly grabs Patrick around his waist, curling into him and tucking his head under Patrick’s.

“Go, Pete, then you’ll be allowed back” Patrick murmured into Pete’s ear. Pete shook his head violently and squeezed Patrick tighter. Two men walked into the room, and ones eyes’ softened as he sees the boy attached to the other.

“Come on son” he said to Pete, who stayed motionless and pretended he didn’t know the man was there.

“Go, Pete, and I won’t die in the next three hours” Patrick said. Pete slowly sits up and warily sizes up the men by the door. 

“Come with me” he said, holding Patrick’s hand. Patrick chuckled, before holding up his right hand to display the drip going into it.

“Sorry Pete” he said with no humour in his eyes. “I’m chained to the place”. Pete sighed, and walked towards the door. He stopped at the end of the bed, and tucked the blanket back over Patrick’s left foot that was peeking out.

“No dying!” he shouted suddenly before walking out the door and down the stairs. He climbed into his minivan waiting in the carpark and glanced up at the window he knew was Patrick’s. The sun was close to down now, and Pete just watched it from his van. He grabbed his phone and texted Patrick.

"Stay alive!"

Pete started off in his van, driving in aimless circles looking for a place to park so he could sleep, when an idea to cheer Patrick up struck him. He reached it just as the sky lost its colour, and Pete climbed out of his car, determined to try again.


	2. Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THE BOTTOM NOTES FOR AN EXPLANATION OF WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER. (after you've read it of course :)

Pete drove around the hospital, to the side where Patrick’s window was on. It was freezing outside; Pete had forgotten how cold Chicago could get sometimes. He parked next to a black area where someone had obviously just left; there was no snow on the car shaped circle of ground. Pulling to a top, he put his feet up against the dashboard and he was pulling his gloves off in preparation for what he was about to do. A ticket, half-tucked under a CD, showed New Jersey in bolded black print as its destination, with 8:47am written underneath as its departure time. It was currently 5:15am. Pete pushed it violently back under the CD; he had told his mum he was staying in Chicago for as long as Patrick was. Gloves off, he slammed the van door behind him and jogged outside past a frozen parking meter and sign declaring Pete was meant to pay $4.99 for parking. Pete glanced around. He didn’t think anyone would be out to check he had paid anytime soon. The road outside the hospital was all slush, but the edge closest to Pete had a small layer of snow on it, enough for what Pete wanted to do. There were two sleds in the way; Pete chucked them into the middle of the road, forcing a memory of Patrick gleefully crashing down a hill on one this time last year out of his head. That wasn’t his Patrick anymore. Bending down, careful not to tread in the snow, he dragged his finger in a careful pattern all along the road. When he pulled back he couldn’t feel his finger anymore, but Pete surveyed his efforts and decided frostbite was worth it.  
A light flicked on inside the house next to the parking area, and Pete dove for the van. No one came out to check, but the light stayed on. He pulled out his phone and texted Patrick:  
"look outside your window."  
Then he scrambled over his seat and into the back of the van, crawling into the sleeping bag that was lying on a dirty mattress, stuffed in between an amp, a bass guitar and another sleeping bag on the mattress that Pete automatically threw his arm over before drawing it back, curling into himself.  
“Love you ‘Trick” he whispered as his phone light blinked off, leaving him lying in the pool of orange light from the streetlamp outside. A figure in the hospital above had moved their blinds out of the way, and stood looking out onto the street for several minutes before the blinds fell in front of the window again.  
"Love you too" buzzed onto Pete’s phone, and he smiled.

http://thestarontheleft.tumblr.com/post/131941812230

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm so sorry i had this really cute picture that i based this chapter off but I, being terrible with technology, can't work out how to put the image straight onto this. I put a link for my tumblr on with the image and i swear the chapter is like 10000 times more cute with it (it also shows what Pete did). If you want to see it please click it, i swear there's nothing dodgy on it whatesoever (on a completely unrelated note, if anyone wants to tell me how to attach the photo, go ahead). Hope you like the story, and let me know your thoughts. I can't decide how i want this to end, so let me know what you think. BYE.

**Author's Note:**

> Took the title off the Twenty One Pilots song "Truce" (great song)


End file.
